


Double Cream

by angryschnauzer



Category: British Actor RPF, Wimbledon
Genre: Cum Worship, F/M, Food Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Strawberries, Wimbledon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've won a ticket to Wimbledon but rain has stopped play. Time for another kind of playtime when your favourite actor helps himself to your bowl of strawberries & cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Cream

You sat in the lounge as the well-to-do of high society buzzed around you, air-kisses and ‘darhhhling’ the greeting of choice. When you’d won the competition for Wimbledon ticket through the radio show you had been over the moon, you’d always loved the sport and to finally be here was a dream come true. However what you hadn’t been expecting is for rain to stop play just as you were getting into the men’s match on centre court.

Everyone had filed back into the VIP lounge and were now taking advantage of the hospitality and canapés. Your stomach rumbled loudly and you rubbed it absentmindedly, having not eaten since breakfast this morning you were now finally needing some sustenance. You glanced at the trays the waiters were walking around with but their contents weren’t to your liking, strange little bits of posh food, what looked like caviar dotted around on some, and plates of oysters on ice being offered on others. Your stomach rumbled again and you reluctantly gave up your seat and went in search of some normal food.

Leaving the posh crowd behind you made your way along the corridor and stumbled on the kitchen; waiters coming in and out with trays of yet more un-appetising looking food. A strong cockney accent sprung you out of your daze as you watched the steady flow of trays going past;

“You alright luv?”

You turned and saw one of the VIP management staff smiling at you;

“Umm yeah, I was just going to ask if there was anything normal to eat... I’m vegetarian and everything that’s come out so far seems to be...well...dead...”

He laughed, throwing his head back;

“You ain’t wrong there, all that posh shit. You’re the radio show winner aren’t you?”

“Yes, that’s me”

“They never treat you guy’s right in my opinion. They plonk you in with these toffs and expect you to enjoy it. Wankers.”

He called out to one of the kitchen staff as he gave your arm a squeeze, he gave you the impression of a friendly bear, looks big and gruff, greying at the temples, but really more of a cuddly teddy;

“Oi Dave, how about you get this lovely lady ‘ere a nice big bowl of strawberries and cream” he glanced at you; “Cream is ok?”

You blushed; “Yes it’s fine, I’m not vegan, just veggie”

“Good one”

He reached out as the chef brought over a large bowl of the plumpest, reddest strawberries you’d ever seen, thick double cream slowly dripping over them, the VIP manager taking it to pass to you;

“There you go darlin’ just what the doctor ordered. You come see me if you want a refill”

With your bowl in one hand and a spoon in another, you found yourself a quiet corner of the terrace to enjoy your snack, shielded from the rain by large parasols, snuggled into a large wicker seat, the cushions keeping you warm against the damp chilly air as the skies continued to fall.

As you were settling in and enjoying your strawberries a soft voice interrupted your thoughts;

“Would you mind if I joined you?”

Looking up you couldn’t believe your eyes; it was only Tom Freaking Hiddleston.

“Yeah, sure...”

He moved to sit next to you, folding his long legs under the table as you felt the cushions dip under his weight. He looked a lot bigger in person, his frame having bulked out from his recent action-man role from the slim athletic figure he used to sport;

“Thank you my dear, I don’t mean to intrude but this is the only table with both a parasol and that is shielded from the press’s camera’s – they’ve been hounding me since the moment I arrived”

“Oh... how umm terrible”

You were at a loss for words; your idol was sitting next to you, close enough to smell his aftershave, and he was babbling away and you hadn’t heard a single word as you sat, jaw open in awe. You were finally brought out of your trance by a waiter that had braved the weather to come and offer glasses of champagne;

“Oh, no thanks, I’m fine”

Tom looked at you; “They can get you something else if you like”

“No really its fine, I didn’t bring my wallet”

“Darling, its free – everything in the VIP suite is complimentary”

“Oh” You looked at the waiter; “In that case, give me two”

You stood up and took hold of two delicate flutes of the sweet bubbly and as you sat back down you realised that Tom had placed his arm along the back of the seat and was now tucked around your shoulders. To hell with it you thought as you downed the first glass, handing it back to the waiter before he passed a glass to Tom and was on his way, ducking his head from the driving rain.

“You’re quite a breath of fresh air darling” Tom purred at you as he sipped at his glass, a sly grin spreading over his face. You returned his smile as you reached for a large strawberry, licking the cream off the tip before pursing your lips over it, biting into the soft fruit and causing a small drip of juice to run down your chin;

“Oh!” You went to catch the drip with your hand but instead Tom caught your hand with his and leant forward, his tongue lapping up the sweet juice before he pulled away and sat back on the cushions, a dark look in his eyes as his gaze raked up and down your body;

“Darling, you look divine in that dress by the way”

You glanced down at what you were wearing, pleased that you’d splashed out on a new dress; respectable enough when viewed from a distance, but with anyone of Tom’s height looking down at you they would get a truly glorious view of your cleavage with the scooped neckline. The soft fabric flowed over your hips and stopped just above your knees, the pretty floral design just screaming English rose and perfect for the setting. Suddenly you felt brave and reached a hand to his knee;

“This suit looks wonderful on you; blue really brings out the colour of your eyes”

You watched as he slowly reached for a strawberry, holding it in his fingers as he brought it to your lips, watching as you opened your mouth and took it in in-one. You smiled at him as you licked the juice from your lips, but was suddenly surprised as he stood up next to you;

“I have an idea...”

You watched as he reached up to the corner of the parasol and pulled on a cord, suddenly a wave of fabric fell to the floor, concealing that side of the table. You watched as he stepped around the table and repeated the action three more times until you were encased in this tent-like structure;

“Mosquito nets... I recognised the brand of parasol from where I was filming in the Balearics recently”

“Oh”

“Once the nets get wet they go completely opaque”

“Ooooh”

You grinned at him as he sat back down next to you;

“Now, where were we?”

“I believe I was doing this” he lifted another strawberry from the bowl and fed it to you, the juice running over your lips and down your neck.

You leant back on the cushions as he advanced towards you, his tongue running up your neck until he reached your lips, pressing his to them as he kissed you tenderly. You felt the slick touch of his tongue running along your bottom lip at the same time that his hand reached your side. As you let out a little gasp he took his chance and his tongue dipped in, tasting you as he did so.

Soon he was pulling your leg up onto the cushions so he could rest between them, his lips devouring you as he peppered your neck and cleavage with kisses, your dress slipping lower over your breasts until it was loose enough for him to dip his hand inside the fabric. As his fingers tweaked at a hard nipple he looked at you with a hunger in his eyes, never breaking eye contact as he lowered his mouth to your hardened bud and kissed it before sucking gently. Your hands flew to his hair, winding into the soft blonde curls, just long enough to entwine between your fingers as you pushed your chest out and arched your back.

All the while you were vaguely aware that his hand was moving lower, letting out a little sigh as you felt his fingers sliding up the inside of your thigh and reaching your knickers. Boldly dipping his finger into the material, he tugged on them and they soon made their way down your legs to be disguarded to one side. As you felt his fingers slide up your slit you let out a gasp, moving through your silken folds, you were soaked already and as you still held eye contact with him you saw him grin around your nipple.

His fingers explored you, rubbing up and down before he slid two fingers deep into you, his thumb pressing against your clit as he rocked his wrist and found the most perfect rhythm to make your hips buck against him.

He suddenly pulled away, a small whine escaping your lips as you looked up at him. You watched as he got to his knees, reaching into the bowl and taking out one of the softest, ripest Strawberries he could find. With a grin on his face you watched as he held it in the palm of his hand and lowered it to your pussy, pressing the soft fruit against your clit until it turned to mush. You held your breath as he lowered his head between your thighs, his long tongue hanging out even before he got to his destination. When you felt that first lick you had to stifle a scream, man this guy could eat pussy! As he devoured the strawberry his tongue raked up the length of your folds, tasting your own juices as they mixed with the sweetness he’d added.

He held onto your hips as he fixed his lips on your clit, sucking hard until you came with a shudder, clamping your own hand over your mouth to stifle the noise. As you lay against the cushions you tried to catch your breath, looking up at Tom as he got to his feet before kneeling on the seat between your legs, the sizeable bulge in his suit now making the material strain against the stitches. Without a word you reached up and popped the button and slowly pulled the zip down, watching as his cock unfurled from his trousers. Thick and meaty, its head an angry purple where he was so aroused, pre-cum already dripping from the tip.

You kicked your heels off and pulled your knees up onto the cushions, crooking your finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. You watched as he lowered himself over you, guiding his cock with his hand until you felt that velvety kiss as it nudged at your entrance.

“Are you ready my darling?”

“Tom... if you don’t get your cock in me right now I’m going to have to tackle you to the ground and ride you until its home time”

“Perfect”

He slid his cock home, stretching you as inch after glorious inch pushed against your inner walls, you could have sworn that you could feel every vein and ridge as his massive cock stretched your pussy.

He placed his hands on your hips and started to rock his pelvis, watching where your bodies were joined;

“Oh darling, your cunt looks gorgeous with my dick stretching it out”

You hadn’t been expecting such filth from such a well-to-do gentleman, but as he uttered the dirtiest things you’d ever heard in that clipped upper class accent of his it sent shocks to your core.

He was fucking you agonisingly slowly, the rock and glide of his hips tortuous as he drove you slowly crazy. On one incredibly slow outward pull you surprised him by suddenly wrapping your legs around his him and using your strong thighs to pull him into you with a sharp thrust.

Looking down at you he cocked one eyebrow and smirked in a ‘oh you want it like that’ kind of way, before suddenly pulling out and thrusting completely back into you. As the rain got heavier overhead his pace quickened, fucking you into the cushions of the seat as his cock pummelled your willing body, your pussy grasping at him with each entry.

Finally with the rough touch of his pelvis against your clit you came, his hand pressed over your mouth as you shuddered around him, you body clinging to his as you rode out your pleasure as he continued to fuck you hard. As you reached your peak he arched his back and with a silent cry you felt his cock spasm within you, filling you with his cum as his cock trembled within you.

He fell back against you, his body pressed to yours as you were still entwined, both breathless in your post-orgasmic bliss. Finally he pulled out of you, sitting back and letting his still engorged cock fall against his thigh. He absent mindedly reached for a strawberry and you watched as he dipped it into your folds, running it along you slit as his cum slowly dripped out of you, catching some of it on the tip. Be brought the berry up to your mouth and you greedily bit into it, grinning as you could taste both yourself and his cum on the fruit.

“Delicious”

“Mmmmm my darling, you can say that again”

At that moment a horn sounded over the tannoy system alerting the spectators that play on the courts would be resuming again shortly. You leant forward and gently took his cock in your hand before tucking it back into his trousers and rezipping him. You glanced down at his crotch, trying to remember if he’d been dressing to the left or right before your escapades, but the thought soon left your mind.

He leant over and kissed you one last time before standing and peering out from between the sides of the parasol’s net;

“Damn, I can see at least one photographer. Fuck it!”

Suddenly a thought came to you;

“Here, take my hat, you didn’t arrive in it so they may not pick you out at first”

He took it from you, a sceptical look on his face;

“A straw trilby?”

“Trust me, you’ll pull it off” you said with a grin.

Placing it on his curls he cocked his head, as if waiting for your approval;

“Perfect”

Bending down to kiss you one last time before he ducked out of the nets, you couldn’t quite believe what had just happened. You pulled your dress down and made yourself respectable before peering out of the netting, noticing that the photographers had thankfully disappeared – probably heading to centre court to catch the action there.

The next few hours passed in the blink of an eye, the matches proving to be an entertaining as you had hoped for, and just once you glanced across the court to the spectators on the other side and caught Tom’s eye, grinning as he smiled warmly back at you.

All too soon it was over, the PR people from the radio station getting a shot of you for one of the weekly magazines as they handed over one of the VIP goody bags. You thanked them for organising things and started to make your way home, slowly leaving the Wimbledon site and the long walk to the tube station.

As you teetered on your heels as you waited for the pedestrian crossing to turn red so you could cross the road, you glanced into the bag. Just at that moment the first few drops of rain started to fall again, and noticing that in the bag was a small umbrella you thanked the stars for such a bit of luck.

Walking along the empty pavement you felt your phone vibrate, and pulling it out of your small bag you saw it was an unlisted number. Debating whether to answer it or not you decided on the former, swiping the screen;

“Hello?”

“Hello there my darling”

Oh god, it was Tom!

“It was very sensible of you to write your mobile number in the brim of your hat” You’d completely forgotten you’d done that, a throwback from your student days when you were forever leaving things in libraries and study halls; “Are you heading to the tube?”

“Yeah, slowly but surely”

“How about we give you a lift?”

You laughed; “To be honest I have no idea what road I’m on, I’m just kind of following the crowds”

“Oh don’t worry about that my darling; we’re just about to pull alongside”

You turned as you heard the quiet purr of a powerful engine beside you;

“The silver Bentley?”

“That’s the one. I hope you don’t mind if I don’t roll the window down, paps and all”

You grinned as you stepped to the kerb and pulled on the door handle, the heavy door swinging open and allowing you to step inside.

“Darling”

You sat back in the seat as Tom advanced on you, a grin on his face as you pulled the door closed, his driver smoothly working through the busy traffic and onto places unknown.

 

 


End file.
